


Kitten Love

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: A kitten's love can change anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Kitten Love

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These sexy bois aren’t mine. I wouldn’t share them if they were! Well, maybe.

Warnings: Sap! Cuteness, fluff! AU, OOC (definitely)

Pairings: 3x4 hinted. 1+2 hinted

Rating: A rare PG

Note: I was watching my sis play with one of my parent’s new kittens and that is my inspiration. So, this goes to her! Again, this is a rewrite. So, don’t mind me! It was also my first shot at a sappy piece. Hehe

Feedback: Be most appreciated!

 

'thoughts'

 

Heero was working on his computer when he heard the front door to the safehouse open and close. 'Must be one of the other pilots,' he thought as he continued typing up his report. Duo usually came in with a loud announcement of his presence. Turning around to see who had come in, he caught a flash of a braid flying past the doorway. 'Duo?' he wondered, curious. He got up and went down the hallway to where the other pilot had gone to get to their room. Just as he got close to the door, Duo came out of the room back first and shut the door. After doing that, he turned around and ran into Heero, who was almost behind him.

 

“Whoa! Heero! Didn’t see ya there!” Duo yelped out and then grinned as he tried to step around the Japanese pilot. Heero looked at him coldly and nodded towards the closed door.

 

“What are you doing, Duo?” he asked coldly as the American followed his gaze guiltily. Turning back to face Heero, Duo flashed his amiable grin, turned, and walked out the front door, not answering Heero’s question.

 

Heero turned back to the room and, after pondering for a couple of minutes if he should go in, decided against it and went back to his computer to finish his report.

 

A couple of hours later, the other three pilots had returned and were helping Heero make dinner. As they cooked or set the table, they shared a companionable silence. Quatre looked around curiously as he finished up the dessert and then looked at Heero. “Did Duo get back yet?” he asked, worried.

 

Heero grunted and nodded an affirmative, but said nothing else. Quatre looked worriedly at Trowa, who smiled softly and continued to set the table with Wufei. They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Just then, Duo came into the safehouse and walked past the kitchen loaded down with strange boxes. He glanced into the room and nodded at Quatre, who got up to help him, curious. They went to the room that Duo and Heero shared while the other three watched them, bemused. Heero began to eat again and Trowa and Wufei followed suit. Then, Quatre walked in quickly and grabbed Trowa’s arm and dragged him out of the room. Wufei and Heero watched them leave, confused. What was going on? Shortly, they heard giggling and laughter coming from the other room and the curiosity got the best of them. Getting up and leaving their unfinished dinner, they went to investigate the strange noises.

 

When they got to the room, they saw a very curious sight. Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the floor, while Duo was lying on his bed, hanging somewhat off the side. And on the bed next to the giggling braided boy was a little orange and white striped kitten. The kitten was looking intently at the fingers that Duo was wiggling on the bed. Slowly, it moved forward and then, after wiggling its butt, pounced on the fingers. Duo laughed and was joined by Quatre. Trowa just grinned as he watched the little kitten try to catch the fingers again.

 

Wufei snorted and the three pilots looked up startled.

 

“Oi! Heero! Wufei! How long you been standing there?” Duo asked after picking up the little ball of fur and getting up. Wufei shook his head and, when he looked back up, found a pair of light blue feline eyes looking into his own dark eyes. Duo grinned and said, “Wufei, I’d like you to meet Socks. Socks, meet the Wu-man.” Wufei and Socks looked at each other and then a single white paw came up and batted lightly at Wufei’s nose. Quatre snorted with suppressed laughter and even Trowa chuckled. Duo smirked and watched as Wufei grinned and then gently reached to scratch behind the playful kitten’s ear. The kitten began to purr loudly and leaned into the gentle caress, causing the Chinese boy to grin.

 

Duo then moved to stand in front of the stoic Wing pilot and put Socks eye level with Heero. Heero and Socks looked at each other and, just as Duo opened his mouth to repeat the introduction process, Heero grunted and walked out of the room. Duo frowned in disappointment as he and the other pilots watched Heero walk out.

 

Heero went back to the kitchen and cleaned up the dinner table, putting the extra food away and washing the dishes. He then went back to his laptop and saw that he had another mission. He sent his confirmation and then began to download the information that he would need for the mission. After a while, he began to hear laughter and curiosity got the best of him once more.

 

Getting up and stretching slightly, he went down the hall to the room he knew they were in. Standing so he was out of sight, he watched the amusing sight that met him. Duo was on the ground, facing the little kitten. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were all sitting on both beds, watching as Duo slowly moved his head back and forth, taunting the kitten. Socks watched, pupils’ wide and tiny body tense, as he waited for the perfect time to strike. Then, he crouched, wiggled his butt, and pounced on Duo’s head. Duo yelped and hid his face and wiggled his head to make the kitten attack him more. The kitten clawed and bit at the moving target and then pounced on another target: Duo’s braid. Socks grabbed the braid and began to chew and then pull it with him as he tried to walk away with it.

 

The three watching pilots were laughing so hard at Duo’s predicament that tears were flowing down their faces. Duo was yelping and acting like he was in trouble as the little kitten tried to drag his braid over to Trowa, who had sat down on the floor. Trowa grinned again and began to move his fingers on the floor, catching the kitten’s attention. He dropped Duo’s braid and stalked Trowa’s fingers. He then pounced and was grabbed up by the green-eyed pilot to be pet and caressed. The kitten batted at Trowa’s bangs and then began to purr as Trowa scratched under his chin. The three other pilots grinned as they saw the kitten fall asleep.

 

Shaking his head, Heero left the scene and got ready for bed. When he went into the living room to shut down his laptop, he heard the other pilots get ready for bed. Once finished, he went to bed. The next day, Heero woke up before dawn to get ready for his mission. He tried to flip onto his back, but found that there was a lump at the small of his back. Bringing his hand out and around, he felt along and met soft fur. 'The kitten? What is it doing here?' he found himself wondering as he carefully moved so that he could get up without waking the sleeping furball. Why he was being so careful, he didn’t know, but that wasn’t important.

 

After washing up and getting changed, Heero went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He was just cooking up some eggs and bacon when he felt something soft rub against his leg. Looking down, surprised, his questing eyes met clear blues eyes that looked at him adoringly. He grunted and then, after finding the kitten’s food and water bowl, filled them with food and water. He watched the kitten eat for a minute and then went back to getting his own food. As he ate, he studied the information that he had downloaded the previous night. Suddenly, he felt something jump onto his lap. Looking down, he found the kitten sitting down and begin to clean himself. Heero watched, perplexed as the kitten delicately licked his paw and clean behind his ears. Heero shook his head, but didn’t remove the little furball. Soon, he got up carefully and, after placing the kitten on the chair he had just left, went out to complete his mission.

 

Five hours later, Heero came home from his mission to an empty safehouse. The other pilots all either had missions or were out doing errands. So, that meant he had the house to himself. Heero went into the living room and booted up his laptop. He began to write up his report after he got something to drink. He was just finishing up the last bit of his report when a certain furball jumped into his lap. Cobalt blue eyes met sky blue eyes. Heero and Socks looked at each other for a few minutes and then Socks did something that took Heero by surprise. Standing up on its hind legs, Socks moved so that they were eye to eye and then leaned in. He then gently rubbed his little head against Heero’s face and licked Heero’s cheek. Heero let the kitten do this, confused and unsure. Socks then sat down gently on Heero’s lap and just gazed at Heero. Heero looked at the kitten and then smiled. The kitten began to purr and flex his paws as they looked at each other. Heero then lifted up a finger and scratched behind the little one’s ear, smiling again as the kitten leaned into the caress. Then the kitten began to play with the proffered digit and Heero laughed softly.

 

Quickly, Heero finished his report and then began to play with the kitten. They played for an hour and then, exhausted, Heero laid down on the couch. The kitten jumped up and, after circling a couple of times, curled itself around Heero’s neck. The combination of a long mission and the kitten’s purring soon sent the Perfect Soldier to sleep.

 

An hour later, Quatre and Duo came back to the safehouse, groceries in their arms. They went in and were just passing the living room. Duo looked in and stopped at the sight that greeted him. Heero was on the couch, asleep, with the kitten wrapped around his neck. The kitten’s head was lying on Heero’s cheek and, as Duo crept quietly in, lifted to look at Duo. Duo smiled softly and pet the kitten gently on the head, causing it to lay back against Heero’s cheek. Looking around, Duo found a blanket and covered Heero with it. Just as Duo was turning to leave, Heero shifted in his sleep and smiled. Smiling again, Duo left, thinking, So, love can change people.

 

~Owari

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kitten's love can change things, but can they keep that love?

Okay, by special request, here is a sequel to Kitten Love. Winterlaurel700, this is for you, babe!

Title: Kitten Love 2

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These bois aren’t mine, and if they were…well, I’ll leave that up to your hentai minds!

Warnings: sap alert! OOC, AU, PWP, yaoi hints.

Rating: *gasps* PG! OMG!

Pairings: only hints of 3x4, 5x13, 1+2

Note: The original was inspired by the antics of my sister and also of my littlest kitten and one of my mother’s kittens.

Feedback: Please! I love it!

 

'thoughts'

 

Duo was playing with Socks, their kitten, in the living room of the safehouse they were currently located. Giggling, he ran his fingers along the floor as Socks tried to catch them. Quatre and Trowa smiled and chuckled as they watched the two play. Wufei stood in the entranceway, grinning, as he too watched the show.

 

Heero walked into the room and looked at them, grim. Socks must have sensed this because he stopped playing and went over to stand at Heero’s feet. Sitting down and looking up expectantly at the Wing pilot, Socks flexed his front paws one at a time, waiting. Heero’s face softened slightly as he bent down and picked up the now purring orange tabby. Socks immediately began giving what Duo termed as ‘kisses’ to Heero, who winced at the sandpaper-like tongue. Everyone grinned at the sight and Wufei reached over and scratched behind the kitten’s ear.

 

“So, Heero. Why so glum? Well, at least more than usual,” Duo asked as he got up and stretched. The other three pilots looked over at Heero as well. Heero frowned slightly as he pet Socks and tried to think of how to say what he needed to say.

 

“We have a new mission,” he replied finally, voice betraying nothing of the sadness he felt inside.

 

Duo shrugged and said, “So what else is new!” But, Quatre and Trowa seemed to catch on to what Heero was hinting at.

 

Wufei, face impassive, asked quietly, “When do we leave?” Duo looked at all of them, confusion on his face. Then, as he looked at how Heero was cuddling Socks, comprehension dawned on his face. Sadness washed over him as he realized that they would have to leave Socks. Fighting back tears, he looked at Heero, waiting for his reply.

 

Heero sighed, sadness and resignation tingeing his eyes. “We leave first thing tomorrow,” he informed them finally, not wanting to say it. Socks seemed to sense his sadness for his purring increased in volume and he rubbed his head against Heero’s cheek. Heero smiled sadly and a glimmer of tears could be seen as he rubbed his cheek against the kitten’s soft fur. Quatre and Trowa cuddled together, trying to find solace in each other. Trowa’s eyes were sad, but Quatre’s face was streaked with tears. Trowa gently wiped Quatre’s face dry and Quatre smiled in thanks.

 

Duo looked from one face to the other and finally couldn’t take the sad silence. “Fine then! So we leave and take Socks with us! What’s the big deal?” he declared defiantly, not allowing the tears he was suppressing to show. The other pilots looked at him in surprise and pity.

 

“We can’t take him with us, Duo. Where would we put him? And, during the battles, what then? He could get killed. Do you want that?” Quatre asked gently and quietly, not wanting to squash Duo’s hopes, but knowing that they had to think of Socks. Duo swallowed hard as he lowered his head in defeat. What could they do?

 

“Well, we could find him a home,” Trowa suggested quietly, trying to find a solution.

 

“But who would take in a kitten from terrorists?” Duo asked sarcastically. Trowa hung his head and Quatre wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. Duo grimaced and said, “I’m sorry, Trowa, but who could we give Socks to knowing he’d be loved and taken care of?”

 

Wufei looked up and said cautiously, “I may know of someone.” All eyes turned to him as he continued. “But, you have to trust me. I’m not saying who it is, but I know that they’d give him a good home.”

 

All the pilots stared at Wufei, unsure. But, soon they were nodding in agreement to the terms. With a lot of sadness and some tears from Quatre and Duo, they said good-bye to the bundle of fur. Heero, surprisingly, took the longest and Duo, later, could have sworn that he had seen a tear roll down the Japanese’s cheek. But, he never said anything, keeping the memory of that glimpse of humanity from the Perfect Soldier in his heart.

 

After gathering up all of the toys, food, and litter into a box, Wufei brought Socks around for one last good-bye. Playful to the end, Socks brought out a laugh from all of them by attacking different parts of their faces. Then, Wufei got into the rental car they had and drove off.

 

*~~**~~*

 

After driving for about an hour, Wufei finally pulled up to a very rich looking house. Shutting off the car, Wufei sat for a minute, just staring at the house. Socks’ squeaky meows woke him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see the little kitten looking back curiously. Smiling, Wufei reached over and let the kitten rub his face on his finger. After a minute, Wufei sighed and got out of the car.

 

Grabbing the box carefully, he climbed through the fence and then snuck in the back door. He climbed the stairs and finally came to a room he knew well. Opening the door quietly, he stepped inside. 'Good, he isn’t home,' Wufei thought, relieved. He’d rather not face his lover and explain.

 

He put the box down next to the desk and then rummaged around, looking for a pen and paper. Finding the supplies, he wrote a note explaining everything and thanking his lover for taking care of Socks. He then signed it and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Then, he picked up Socks from the box and placed him on the bed. He knelt down and looked into Socks’ eyes. “Little one, I am leaving you here. You’ll be well taken care of. Hopefully, we shall see each other again,” he said sadly as he caressed Socks. Socks’ eyes closed and his purring grew as he slowly fell asleep. He lay down and curled up, content and relaxed. Wufei smiled as he saw this and got up. Moving quietly, he left.

 

*~~*~~*

 

Treize came into his bedroom and turned on the light. He silently hoped his dragon would visit him tonight. He sincerely missed the Chinese youth. But, as he went farther into the room, he noticed certain things were different. Beside his desk was a box and, upon opening it, he discovered it was full of cat toys, food, and litter. Puzzled and more than a little curious, he looked around and saw the note on his nightstand. Getting up and walking swiftly over, he picked it up. But, just as he was about to open it, he spied an orange and white striped furball in the center of his bed.

 

Eyebrows raised in surprise, he unfolded the letter and read what his dragon had to say.

 

_My dearest Treize,_

_I know that we haven’t seen each other in a long time. It seems like forever. I miss you so much that it hurts to even think of you. I know that it sounds like I’m a hypocrite, but I have my reasons for not staying to see you._

 

_If you haven’t found him by now, I have left someone with you that I am hoping you will be willing to take care of. His name is Socks. I am asking you to please love him and take care of him for his sake. Not for mine. Things have come up, and we found that life wouldn’t even let the simple joy of a kitten’s love into our lives. We care deeply for him and wanted him to be taken care of and safe. I thought of you, my gentle and loving Treize. You gave me a piece of joy in this hellish world, as did this little kitten. I will hope that you will find it in your heart to care for him as I have._

 

_Until we meet each other again._

_All my love, your dragon_

 

Seeing his dragon’s handwriting made Treize feel pangs of sorrow. When he had finished reading the letter, he looked up and saw the kitten staring at him curiously. Smiling, he went over to the bed slowly and gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Well, hello there. My dragon tells me that you are very special, little Socks. Would you like to stay here with me?” Treize asked gently as he and the kitten looked each other over. The kitten blinked and then yawned as it got up and stretched. Treize smiled as he watched the little furball walk gingerly across the bed over to his side. Socks then walked onto Treize’s lap, circled twice, and then lay down curled up and fell back to sleep.

 

“I guess that is a yes,” Treize said softly, amused, as he ran his fingers delicately through the soft fur. Loud purring greeted this and the kitten snuggled its nose further into the ball it was in. Treize smiled and felt at peace.

 

*~~**~~*

 

It was two years after the war had ended. Peace was progressing well and the Gundam pilots were involved in the Preventers program under Lady Une. They were now all at her place having a get together. Noin, Zechs, and Sally were all laughing hysterically at Duo’s bad jokes and antics. Wufei and Trowa were both grinning and Quatre was laughing as well. Heero just smirked as he watched Duo tell more dirty jokes.

 

Suddenly, an orange and white striped tabby came into the room and jumped onto Heero’s lap. Heero just stared at the cat, bemused. The other pilots also stared at the scene. The cat looked up at Heero’s face and then got up on its hind legs. It then rubbed its face against Heero’s face. After it did that, it sat back down and curled up to sleep on Heero’s lap.

 

“So, when did you get a cat?” Noin asked Une, aware of the emotions running through the room and trying to ease it.

 

Une looked at her, a little bemused at what had happened, and answered, “It was Mr. Treize’s cat. I took him in after the war. I remember that Mr. Treize loved that cat a lot and so took him in. His name is Socks. A very sweet cat.”

 

All the Gundam pilots grinned and got up. They crowded around Heero’s chair and were all cuddling and petting the now purring Socks. The others watched this with confusion, but you see, they didn’t understand that love, any love, can reunite and heal anyone.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
